SATERIAJIS VENOMANIA: User Guide and Manual
by Firemockingjay
Summary: A brief manual on how to take care of your new pervert. Based on the Seven Deadly Sins series. I don't own anything but this manual.


**Thanks to everyone who liked my previous manuals! To everyone who is asking: I will create manuals only for the Seven Deadly Sins series, maybe some others within the Evillious Chronicles if I feel like it. It's also Thanksgiving Break for me, so expect more manuals from me~!  
**

* * *

**SATERAIJIS VENOMANIA: User Guide and Manual**

**CONGRATULATIONS! **You've just invested in a SATERIAJIS VENOMANIA unit! In order to ensure that you, the owner, get the best of your SATERIAJIS VENOMANIA unit while not getting… um… dragged down to the basement, we've taken the liberty of writing this manual, and strongly suggest that you read before attempting to come within ten miles of your unit.

**Technical Specifications:**

Name: Sateriajis Venomania. May also reply to "Duke Venomania," and "Baked Eggplant Eyes," though rather irritably/sullenly/sadly to the latter.

Age: N/A

Place of Manufacture: Asmodean

Height: N/A

Weight: N/A

**Your unit comes with the following accessories:**

One (1) white ascot with a purple gem brooch

One (1) purple tailcoat with counter epaulettes on the shoulders

One (1) pair of black knee high boots

One (1) black/dark purple hair ribbon

**Programming:**

Your SATERIAJIS VENOMANIA unit is capable of doing some things, but for the reason of explicit content, we will not include them and will have you find them out yourself. Let's just say he can charm and lure any girl he wants.

**Removal of your SATERIAJIS VENOMANIA from Packaging:**

1. Have any female stand within three feet of his crate. He will burst out of the box and immediately seduce her with his demonic charm. (By that, I mean charm he got from his deal with the devil.)

**Reprogramming:**

After successfully awakening your SATERIAJIS VENOMANIA, you'll have the option to reprogram him. Their modes are as follows:

_Lustful (default)_

_Seductive (default)_

_Stabbed_

Your unit is, all in all, very… sexually active. Thus, _Lustful_ and _Seductive_ are his default modes. He will insist on living in your basement for reasons we will not specify. If there are spontaneous reports of women of all ages vanishing without a trace and you hear mysterious noises coming from the basement, just get a KACHESS CRIM unit or just go down to the basement and stab him yourself. **NOTE: IF YOU, THE OWNER, ARE FEMALE, YOU WILL BE PULLED INTO HIS HAREM. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

_Stabbed: _This mode is only unlocked when KACHESS stabs your SATERIAJIS VENOMANIA with a poisoned knife. His harem will disperse and he will confess as he is dying that he truly loved GUMINA GLASSRED.

**Relationships with Other Units:**

**GUMINA GLASSRED: **Venomania's childhood friend-turned-bully. She falls under his spell and into his harem and is the last woman to leave the mansion, although she doesn't spare him more than a glance. Despite all this, he still confesses that he loves her as he dies on the floor.

**LUKANA OCTO: **One of the women in his harem. She became pregnant as a result of this.

**MIKULIA GREONIO: **One of the women in his harem. There is a possibility that he is the father of her son.

**KACHESS CRIM: **A man who snuck into his harem, disguised as a girl. He stabs Venomania, breaking the spell and freeing all of his victims.

**GAST VENOM: **A descendant of Venomania who leads a mercenary group called the Asmodean was hired around 500 E.C. to first provide extra security to Lucifenia, then he was hired again by Allen Avadonia to defend Riliane to the end during the Lucifenian Revolution. He died dueling Germaine Avadonia.

**GAMMON OCTO: **He is a distant descendant of Lukana and Venomania; the fact that Gammon shares blood with the latter is the reason he is is while trying to retrieve the Venom Sword from the Theater that he is captured, tried, then saved by the Waiter and made the Cursed Gardener.

**Cleaning:**

Your unit is perfectly capable of cleaning himself, but may ask some of the members of his harem to bathe with him.

**Feeding:**

Oh that. He's fine.

**Rest:**

Late to go to bed and late to wake up. No comment on anything else.

**FAQ:**

Q: I see my ALLEN AVADONIA unit running back and forth relaying messages. Apparently, Rilliane thinks that Sateriajis stole her horse, Josephine, and wants her back or she'll declare war on him and Sateriajis has no idea what she's talking about. Help?

A: … Ok. Have Allen tell Rilliane that the Josephine in Sateriajis' harem is a human girl.

**Troubleshooting:**

Problem: Instead of a beyond perverted duke, you received a child who always looks around nervously and sometimes huddles in a corner, covering his face.

Solution: Oops! We accidentally sent you a Childhood VENOMANIA. He is often bullied and is very self-conscious about his looks

**End Notes:**

With a lot of luck, caution, and a KACHESS CRIM, you'll find SATERIAJIS VENOMANIA to be an um...valuable companion. We wish you luck, and we hope you enjoy your unit!

* * *

**I tried to make this one PG 13, so sorry if I somehow disappointed you. I tried to input humor into it without making it gross.**

BANICA CONCHITA


End file.
